Cress and Roxie's Story
by flamingruby123
Summary: ChiliXElesa, CilanXSkyla, and CressXRoxie.
1. Chapter 1

**~Roxie**

"So when is the party?" Elesa asked.

"You'll find out when I tell you," Skyla said.

"Please?" I asked.

"No,"

"Please?" Me and Elesa said in unison.

"NO!" Skyla yelled at us.

"Why not?" Elesa asked.

"Because I know you guys can't keep a secret," Skyla said. We were on our way to the Striation City gym, and the party we were talking about was Chili, Cress, and Cilan's birthday party.

"Why are you keeping it a secret from us?" Elesa asked.

"I just told you you can't keep a secret!" Skyla yelled at her. "But we are here now."

"Cool. I haven't talked to Cress since a couple days ago on the Xtransceiver," I said.

"It must be hard," Elesa said.

"What?" I asked.

"Having a gym so far from your boyfriend," She said.

"It is kind of hard. But we see each other at least once a week," I said.

"Let's go in," Skyla said. When we walked in Chili, Cress, and Cilan looked surprised to see us. There was no one else in the gym.

"We caught you guys on your break, I guess," Elesa said.

"You never said you were coming," Cilan said.

"So?" Skyla asked.

"You said you told them," I said to Elesa.

"That was just to make you come along," Elesa said.

"I would have come along anyway, but I would have called," I told her. I glanced across the room at the guys. I saw Chili trying not to laugh. Skyla and Elesa noticed, too.

"What's so funny?" Elesa asked him.

"You three," He said.

"Why?"

"You are all so different."

"So?"

"It's funny watching you argue because each of you has your own opinion and they are _so_ different."

"So are you three," Skyla put in.

"So?" Chili asked.

"Chili and Elesa go together perfectly," Cress whispered in my ear. I was too busy watching my friends that I didn't notice him come near me. "I don't care that you didn't call, it's just good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," I whispered.

"Whatever. What did you two want?" Cilan asked, looking at Skyla and Elesa.

"I wanted to talk to you, but Elesa saw me walking through Nimbasa City, and then she invited Roxie assuming I had already called. Well, I want to talk to Cilan _alone_," Skyla explained.

"Well, we were going to go for a walk in the woods," Cress said.

"Okay," Cilan said. "Be back before we open up again."

"Okay," Cress said, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Cress**

As me and Roxie left the gym, I wondered what Skyla had wanted to come here alone for. All three of them always come together.

"How have things been in the band?" I asked Roxie.

"Good," She said.

"Do you know where you are preforming next?" I asked. A big grin appeared on her face.

"Yes, we are preforming here in, like, a month," She said.

"Cool. I'll try to get a ticket," I said.

"I got you a front row ticket," She said, still grinning.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Really. And I am going to give it to you right now," She said as she pulled an envelope out of her pocket.

"How did you get this?" I asked her.

"My friend in charge of tickets asked me if I wanted to give you a ticket and I said yes," She explained.

"Thank you so much, Rox," That was my nickname for her. "You know how badly I have tried to get to one of your concerts, but they are always sold out by the time I find out."

"I know," She said. "But my friends know how much you wanted to go, especially since we are preforming in your hometown."

"Rox, you always totally understand me," I said wrapping her in a hug.

"Thanks," She said. We sat down on a fallen tree.

"I was actually going to visit you today after work," I said.

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah. It's because you always visit me and I never visit you," I said.

"That's right. You have never been to Virbank City, and you have never met the rest of my band," She said.

"We should be heading back soon. My break is almost over," I said.

"Okay," We headed back through the forest silently. When we got back to the gym, we stopped on the bottom step.

"I'll see you soon," She said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Bye," She said.

"Bye, Rox," I waved. And headed up the steps as she began to walk back to Virbank City.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Roxie**

As I walked home I thought about my Pokemon. Koffing, my best friend, who I met at my first gig in Kanto. Scolipede, my first Pokemon, who I raised from a Venipede. And Garbodor, who I had found in Pinwheel Forest when he was just a little Trubbish. _Bring! Bring! Bring!_ My Xtransceiver was ringing.I looked at it. It was Skyla and Elesa.

"Hello?" I said when I answered.

"Where are you?" Skyla asked.

"On the boat back to Virbank City. Why?"

"Just wondering." Elesa said.

"We'll see you later. Okay?" Skyla said.

"Sure." I said.

"Bye!" They said in almost perfect unison.

"Bye." I said and hung up. After I got to town it was late. I just wanted to sleep. After I changed into my pajamas. My Xtransceiver was ringing. Again. I secretly hoped it wasn't Elesa or Skyla. I answered it.

"Hi Rox," It was Cress.

"Hi Cress," I said.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" He asked.

"Probably just a gym battle or two," I told him.

"Okay," He said.

"You don't have to tell me, but why did you want to know?" I asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow," He said. "I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye," I said and hung up. I was really curious to know what he was planning. I crawled into bed and fell asleep, thinking about Cress.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Cress**

The next morning I got up early. I already asked Chili and Cilan if I could have the day off. They said yes. I got dressed, grabbed Panpour's Pokeball, in case if I ran into trouble, and my town map, I would need to know where I was going. After I was all ready, I quietly walked down the hall, so I didn't wake up Chili or Cilan, and grabbed and apple as I headed out the door. I walked through town, heading for the dock that had a boat that lead to Virbank City. Rox was going to be so surprised! The ride took about half an hour, so I would get to her gym around nine, if I went the right way.

** ~Roxie**

"And the winner is Roxie, the gym leader!" The ref yelled after an especially early challenger.

"Your battle rocked, Koffing!" I said to my Pokemon. I looked at the clock, it was quarter to nine. After the challenger and ref left, I sat in the edge of the stage and looked down at the floor. Koffing floated near me.

"_Koff?" _He asked me.

"I was just thinking about what we should sing at the concert," I told him.

"_Koff,_" He said.

"Hey Rox!" I heard someone call from the top of the stairs. Only one person called me that.

"Cress?" I called lifting my head up.

"Yeah it's me. Can I come down?" He asked.

"Sure," I called back.

"Surprised?" He asked when he got down to the bottom.

"Very," I said back.

"I didn't know if you would be up this early," He said.

"Some challengers come really early," I said. "I just won against one a few minutes before you came."

"I bet you can't win against me," He said.

"There is a battlefield right behind me. Wanna settle this?" I asked.

"Sure," He said. "But how about we settle it later. I want to hang out with you a little more before we battle."

"Okay," I said. Cress sat next to me on the stage and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Then he noticed Koffing.

"You have a Koffing?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Where did you get it?" He sounded interested.

"At my first gig, in Kanto," I told him.

"Your first gig was in Kanto?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah. Koffing just came up to me and we came really close friends," I explained.

"That's cool," He said.

"I thought you had to work today," I said.

"I asked Chili and Cilan for the day off. They always take days off and I never do, so I knew they would say yes," He explained.

"Cress, you are awesome," I told him.

"Thanks," He said.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Cress**

"Want me to show you around town?" Rox asked me.

"Sure," I said. We headed up the stairs. "Is your band coming today?" I asked her.

"No, I gave them the day off," She said. We walked around a group of houses. "This is the Pokemon Center," She pointed to a building that looked identical to the one in Striaton City. "That," She pointed to a path into a large plaza, "is Pokestar Studios."

"Cilan went there last year for a movie thing," I said to her.

"Yeah. When those movie things happen the town is really busy," She said. "Want to go down by the ocean?" She asked.

"Sure," We walked down by the water.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rox asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Let's go back to the gym," She said.

"Okay," I said.

"How about that battle now?" She asked.

"Okay," I said.

"The battlefield is this way." She lead me to a large battlefield. "Don't go easy on me!" She called from her side on the field.

"Only if you don't go easy on me!" I called back.

"Go Koffing!" She threw a Pokeball.

_"Koff!_" Said the purple Pokemon.

"Go Panpour!" I said as I threw my Pokemon's Pokeball.

"_Pan pan pour!_" The small blue monkey cried as it came out of the Pokeball.

**~Roxie**

"Ready when you are," Cress said.

"And I'm ready now," I said.

"Okay. Panpour use Scald!" Cress called to his Pokemon.

"Koffing Dodge!" I called to mine.

"Panpour keep trying to hit it!" Cress called to his Pokemon.

"Koffing use Toxic!" I said to my Pokemon, who was franticly floating around dodging blasts of searing-hot water. Then he stopped and let a stream of purple liquid shoot out of his mouth.

"Panpour use Dig!" Cress yelled to his Pokemon. Panpour dug her way underground, swiftly dodging Toxic.

"Koffing use Toxic down the hole!" I yelled to my Pokemon. He floated over to where the hole was and shot the poisonous stream down it.

_"Panpour!" _The Toxic obviously hit, judging by the sound of Panpour's cry.

"Panpour dig your way out of the hole!" Cress yelled to his Pokemon. Panpour burst from the surface a few moments later, panting.

"Koffing use Sludge Bomb!" I called to my Pokemon. Brown balls of sludge came shooting out of its mouth, hitting Panpour.

_"Pan!" _It cried as it went flying and landed at Cress's feet.

"Panpour are you okay?" Cress asked his Pokemon.

_"Pan." _The Pokemon said and fainted.

"Looks like you won," He said.

"Here," I handed him an antidote. "You might want to use this to heal the poisoning from Panpour."

"Thanks," He took it and used it on Panpour.

_"Panpour!" _Said Panpour when she recovered.

"Panpour return," Cress said holding out Panpour's Pokeball.

"That was a good match. Koffing return," I held out Koffing's Pokeball.

"What time are you heading home?" I asked him.

"Later," He said. "Do you know about the party Skyla is planning?" He asked.

"No. I was just about to ask you the same thing," I said.

"Looks like we think alike," He said, releasing me from his hug.

"Yeah," I said.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I don't know. What are you in the mood for?" I asked him.

"Let's just make something here," He said.

"Okay. The kitchen's this way," I led him through the door that lead to my house.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't really care. Anything you make will be fine," I said.

"Okay. Do you like fruit salad?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll help you," I said, grabbing a bowl and cutting board.

"Any fruit you don't like?" He asked.

"Nope," I said, grabbing some berries from a shelf. We silently made lunch. "Do you like Virbank City?" I asked him after we sat down.

"So far I do," He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"It's a lot different than Striaton City, but I like it,"

"Yeah it is," I said. "I'll take the dishes," I said when we were done eating.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked.

"No thanks. I'm gonna do them later," I told him.

"Okay," He said.

"Do you want to go back down by the water?" I asked him after I put the dishes in the sink.

"I just want to hang out here with you," He said.

"Okay," I said. "Want to go back to the stage?"

"Sure," We walked back to where the stage and battlefield were, and sat down on the edge of the stage again. Cress sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just don't want to leave you again," He said. "I really like you, but it's so hard living so far apart."

"I know." I said.

"I really don't want to leave, though," He said.

"Maybe you could ask your brothers for another day off," I suggested. "You could spend the night here if you want to. You'll always be welcomed here."

"Really? Thanks, Rox," He said. "I'll call them right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**~Cress**

"Hi Cilan," I said when my brother picked up the Xtransceiver.

"Hi Cress. How are things with Roxie?" He asked.

"How did you know I was with her?" I asked.

"She is the only reason you would take work off unless you were sick," Cilan said.

"Things are going great," I told him. Rox walked into the room.

"Hi Cilan," She said when she sat back down next to me.

"Hi Roxie," Cilan said. "So what did you want to ask me?" Cilan asked me.

"Oh yeah. Can I have tomorrow off?" I asked.

"But you had today off," Cilan pointed out.

"So? You took three days off last week when you went to see Elesa," I argued.

Cilan sighed "I guess you can," He said.

"Thanks Cilan," I said.

"Thanks," Rox said, too.

"You're welcome, you two," Cilan said.

"Bye," Rox said.

"Bye you two," Cilan said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said to him, and hung up.

"I can't believe he said yes," Rox said to me.

"I know. But now I get to spend more time with you today and tomorrow," I said.

"What do you want to do now?" Asked Rox.

"I don't know, but it is getting late," I said. _Yawn. _"And I am kind of tired. I had to get up early this morning."

"Yeah, it is late," She said glancing up at the clock. "I'll show you my room. This way." She led me to a room with purple carpeting and teal walls. Her bed was also teal and purple striped. A there was poison type Pokemon pictures everywhere. "Isn't it awesome?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"It's a lot different from your room, though," She said.

"It's okay. Your room is interesting," I told her.

**~Roxie**

"I'll be right back," I said grabbing my pajamas.

"Okay," Cress said. After I changed into my pajamas, I headed back to my room, where Cress was waiting.

"Where do I sleep?" He asked.

"I'll can sleep on the floor, and you can sleep in the bed," I told him.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor," He said. I crawled into bed and Cress followed, after he had taken off his vest and bow tie.

The next morning when I woke up, I walked across the room to get some clothes.

"Ow!" I forgot Cress was here and I had stepped on his hand.

"Sorry. I forget you were sleeping there," I said.

"It's okay," He said. "It's time to get up anyway."

When I got back Cress had already put his vest and bow tie on. "I'm going to go with you when you go back to Striaton City," I told him.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm coming right back anyway," I told him.

"Okay," He said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked him.

"I don't know," He said.

"Here is a chart of what time boats go to Striaton City," I handed him a piece of paper.

"Looks like the latest is 3 p.m," He said. "That is only three hours away!"

"Better make the most of our time together," I told him.

"Yeah," He said sadly. "Want to go down by the water?"

"Sure," We walked outside and headed to the docks and sat at the end of one. We sat there in silence for a long time staring out at the ocean. "I looked at my Xtransceiver. "It's 2:45," I told Cress.

"Already?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said sadly.

"Better head toward the boat," Cress said as we stood up. As we walked toward the boats, Cress started talking. "I am really going to miss you."

"I know," I said, blinking back tears as we climbed onto the boat. When we got to Striaton City, I got off with Cress and walked with him to the gym. We stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"I guess this is goodbye. Again," Cress said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Don't forget how much I love you," Cress said.

"I won't, don't worry," I told him.

"I'll call you tonight," He said.

"Okay," I said.

"Love you Rox," He said as he climbed the stairs.

"Love you, too," I said. After he got inside the gym, I left to head back to Virbank City. "Hi dad," I said to my dad, who was the ship's captain.

"Hi honey. What were you doing in Striaton City?" Dad asked curiously.

"Visiting someone," I replied.

"Who?" He asked. That's the thing about my dad, he wants to know everyone I hang out with.

"A friend," I said.

"Who is this friend?" He asked.

"My boyfriend," I replied.

"Boyfriend? Aren't you too young for a boyfriend?" Dad asked.

"Dad, I'm 14. I think I'm old enough to have a boyfriend," I told him.

"Who is he?" Dad asked.

"Cress," I said blushing.

"Cress? The gym leader?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Isn't he too, what's the word? Boring? Mature? Sophisticated?" He asked.

"No. Not when you get to know him," I said.

"So what is he like when you get to know him?" Dad asked.

"Awesome, cool, funny," I said.

"Everything is awesome with you," Dad said.

"So? What's wrong with awesome?" I asked.

"Nothing," Dad said. "But don't you think he is just a little old for you?"

"He's only three months older," I said.

"Really? I thought he was 16," Dad said.

"What? You have to be kidding," I said.

"But he looks so much older," Dad said.

"He is just tall for his age," I said.

"We are here," Dad said, as he parked the boat at the dock. I got off and headed toward the gym.

"Come on out Koffing!" I yelled as I threw Koffing's Pokeball. I needed someone to talk to.

_"Koff!" _The purple Pokemon cried as it came out of the Pokeball.

"Koffing, what should I do? I want to see Cress more, but I also still want to be a gym leader, and I know Cress feels the same way," I told my Pokemon.

_"Koff," _He said sadly.

"I just feel torn in two," I said to Koffing as I sat down on the edge of the stage.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Cress**

After I walked into the gym I looked around. Business was done for the day. I walked over to the window and watched Rox walk toward the dock. I sighed.

"Cress?" I didn't realize Cilan was in the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him.

"Did things go okay with Roxie?" He asked.

"Yeah, they went great. Better than I had thought," I told him. Here is the thing about Cilan, I can tell him anything, and be able to trust him.

"That's good," He said. He glanced out the window. "Roxie came with you?" He asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah. It was nice of her," I said, as I watched her board the boat.

"I know you miss her when she leaves, I feel the same way about Skyla when she leaves," He said.

"I know, but Skyla flies here, like, five times a week," I told him. "Rox only gets to come once a week, maybe twice."

"Yeah, I guess you are right there," Cilan said.

"It's okay, I am fine. Thanks for trying to cheer me up," I said.

"Your welcome," Cilan said.

"Promise not to tell Chili?" I asked him.

"I promise," Cilan said.

"I'm going to head upstairs," I said.

"Okay," Cilan said. I headed upstairs to my room. When I walked in, I noticed how different it was from Rox's. My room had a blue floor, blue walls, and my bedspread was different shades of blue. I also had a few pictures of me and my brothers on the wall and I had a picture of Rox and me on my nightstand. I sighed again, looking at the picture. I picked up the picture. A tear fell from my face and landed on the glass covering the picture and landed on Rox's face.

"I'm gonna call Rox right now." I said to myself, putting the picture down and picking up my Xtransceiver. I flipped to my contacts, Rox was right at the top. I clicked on her name and waited for her to pick up. "Please pick up." I whispered to myself.

"Hello?" I heard Rox say.

"Hi Rox," I said.

"Hi Cress," She said.

"How are things?" I asked.

"Sad," She said. I didn't need to ask, I already knew why.

"It's okay. I'll try to visit you again soon," I told her.

_"Koff!" _Her Koffing said happily.

"Hi Koffing," I said to her Pokemon.

_"Koff koff koffing!" _The Pokemon said.

"Koffing seems to like you," Rox giggled.

"Yeah," I said, laughing at the Pokemon, who was now dancing through the air.

"I'll talk to you later. 'K?" Rox said.

"Sure. Love you," I said.

"Love you, too," She said. "Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

"Cress! Dinner time!" Cilan called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" I called back, and headed out of my room.

**~Roxie**

_Sigh. _"You like Cress, don't you, Koffing?" I asked my Pokemon.

_"Fing!" _My Pokemon said, nodding. Well, nodding how a Koffing would nod.

"I'm glad you like him," I said. Then kept thinking about him. His waterfall-like hair that covered half his face, and his deep blue eyes that looked like pools reflecting the stars. I shook my head. I have to think about something else. "What should we sing at the concert?" I wondered aloud.

_"Fing!" _The Pokemon flew off and came back a few moments later with a piece of music in its mouth.

"You think we should sing Born This Way?" I asked him. It was a good idea. Born This Way was one of my favorite songs. "Okay Koffing, we'll sing it," I told him.

_"Koff!" _The Pokemon said happily.

"But we still need at least two more," I said to myself. Koffing sped off again, coming back a few minutes later with more music.

_"Koff!" _It said happily. I looked at the song.

"Good Time? It is a good idea. But we need someone to sing the male part," I told him.

_"Koff," _Koffing said as he headed to a photo on the wall.

"No way," I said, very doubtful.

_"Koff?" _Koffing asked.

"I don't think that Cress can sing, and even if he could he probably wouldn't," I told Koffing.

_"Fing!" _The Pokemon said, flying around my Xtransceiver.

"You want me to ask him, don't you?" I asked Koffing. He nodded. I sighed. "Fine," I called Cress's number, which was right at the top. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" Cress asked.

"Hi Cress," I said.

"Hi Rox," Cress said. "What's up?"

"Um, can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said.

"Can you sing?" I asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Cress**

"Can I sing?" I repeated the question. I thought about it hard. "I don't know. Why?" I asked.

"Well, you know the song Good Time?" She asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, that was one of my favorite songs.

"Well, I need someone to sing the male part in it for the concert," She said.

"I'll try to sing next time I see you," I told her.

"You are seeing me now," She said, obviously joking.

"I mean when we are alone," I said.

"Okay. That's totally fine," She said understandingly.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you, too. Bye," She said.

"Bye," I said and hung up. I thought about what Rox just said. I really didn't know if I could sing. I wanted to try right now, but I didn't want Chili to hear me.

"Cress!" Chili's call came from the hall.

"What?" I asked, poking my head out the door.

"There is a challenger here," Chili answered.

"Okay." I said, walking out of my room. When we got downstairs, I saw Cilan and a girl with short bright red hair, bright green eyes, sneakers, a plain T-shirt and jeans. She also had a Flareon sitting beside her. A lot different from the girls who we usually find in Striaton City.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Emerald."

_"Flare!" _The fire-type Pokemon cried.

"And this is Flare," She said, obviously referring to the Flareon.

"So, who do you want to battle?" Chili asked. I nudged him hard with my elbow. "Ow. Oh right. I'm Chili," He introduced himself.

"I'm Cress," I introduced myself.

"And I'm Cilan," Cilan said.

"Now time to meet our Pokemon," Chili said. "Heat's on!" He yelled as he threw a Pokeball.

_"Pansear!" _The small Pokemon cried.

"Make a splash!" I yelled as I threw Panpour's Pokeball.

_"Panpour!" _She cried when she came out of her Pokeball.

"Now it's time for my one-and-only, Pansage!" Cilan yelled as he threw a Pokeball.

_"Pansage!" _His small green Pokemon cried.

"Hmm," Emerald was thinking.

_"Flare?" _The fire-type asked.

"How about..." She trailed off. We sat down at one of the tables.

"I hope she chooses me," Chili said.

"She is obviously going to choose Cilan," I said.

"Why?" Chili and Cilan asked at the same time.

"She has a fire-type. Grass-types are weak against fire-types," I said.

"I guess you're right," Chili said sadly.

"I have decided!" Emerald jumped up.

"Who?" Chili asked.

"All three of you," She said.

"Are you sure?" Cilan asked.

"Positive," She nodded.

"The battlefield is this way," I said, leading them to a large battlefield with random sized rocks jutting out everywhere.

"Chili can go first," I said.

"Really?" Chili asked. "You never let me go first."

"Are you feeling okay?" Cilan asked.

"I feel fine," I said.

"Okay, then Cress you can be ref," Cilan said.

"Okay," I said.

"Chili you heard him. You can go first," Cilan said.

"Alright!" Chili practically yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Roxie**

"Any other ideas?" I asked my bandmates.

"Nope," Rose, our base guitarist, said.

"What about you?" I asked Nick, our drummer.

"Nothing," He said.

"What songs do we have?" Asked Ruby, our backup singer.

"We have Born This Way, possibly Good Time, Edge Of Glory, and Firework," I told her.

"Why is Good Time possibly?" She asked.

"We are not sure if Cress can sing yet, and if he can I'm not sure if he will," I explained.

"Oh," She said.

"So looks like that's it for now," Rose said.

"Wait!" Ruby said excitedly, "What about Rumor Has It?"

"That is a good idea," Rose said.

"I like it," Nick said.

"I'll add it to the list," I said quickly scribbling it down. "So is this it for the day?"

"If I Die Young?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The song If I Die Young. We could sing it," She suggested.

"I'll add it," I said, "That's it for the day, then."

"Bye. Are we meeting tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"I'll call you guys if we do, okay?" I asked.

"Sure that's fine," Rose said. "Bye."

"Bye," Nick said.

"Bye guys," I said as they left.

**~Cress**

"The battle between Chili the gym leader and Emerald the challenger is about to begin," I said.

"Go Muddy!" Emerald yelled as she threw a Pokeball.

_"Kip!" _A Mudkip cried as it came out of the Pokeball.

"Pansear, ready to do this?" Chili asked his Pokemon.

_"Sear!"_ The small red Pokemon cried.

"Then let's do our best!" Chili yelled. "I'm ready when you are." He said to Emerald.

"Are both trainers ready?" I asked.

"I am," Emerald said.

"Then so am I," Chili said.

"Then battle begin!" I yelled.

"Muddy use Muddy Water!" Emerald didn't was a second.

"Pansear use Dig!" Chili yelled to his Pokemon. Pansear started to dig its way underground. But it didn't work the Muddy Water just followed it down the hole. "Pansear dig faster!" Chili yelled to his Pokemon, realizing his mistake.

"Muddy go down the hole and use Water Gun!" Emerald called to her Pokemon.

_"Kip!" _The Pokemon nodded and jumped into the hole.

_"Seeeeeeeeear!" _Pansear cried as it came bursting through the ground, being pushed by a blast of water. Pansear collided with a rock, and the rock cracked with the force of the impact.

"Pansear! Are you okay?" Chili asked his Pokemon.

_"Sear..." _The Pokemon said weakly, and fainted.

"The winner is Emerald the challenger!" I yelled.

"Muddy you did it! You won against a gym leader!" Emerald said happily.

_"Mud mudkip!" _The small blue Pokemon cried as it wagged its flat tail.

"Pansear you did good. Return," Chili said.

"That was a good match," Emerald said to Chili.

"Thanks," He said.

"Cilan, you can go next," I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, if you say so," Cilan said as he walked to his side of the battlefield, followed by Pansage. "Ready to go?" He asked his Pokemon.

_"Sage!" _The Pokemon nodded.

"Muddy return," Emerald said, "and go Flare!"

_"Flare!" _The fire-type said as it dashed onto the battlefield.

"Are both trainers ready?" I asked.

"Ready," Emerald said.

"So am I," Cilan said.

"Then battle begin!" I yelled.

"Prepare to witness the awesome power of grass-types," Cilan said, "Pansage use Bullet Seed!" Green seeds shot out of Pansage's mouth.

"Flareon use Flamethrower!" Emerald yelled to her Pokemon. Fire shot out of Flare's mouth, and burned the seeds. "I'm just getting started." Emerald said.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Roxie**

_Bring! Bring! Bring! _My Xtransceiver rang. I quickly answered.

"Hello?" I said when I answered.

"Hi Roxie," I was Skyla.

"Hello," And Elesa.

"Hi guys," I said.

"We have news," Skyla said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about the party," Elesa said.

"You mean Cress, Chili, and Cilan's birthday party?" I asked.

"Yeah," Skyla said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Elesa said.

"Well, tell me already. I can't wait any longer," I said.

"We decided it should be a surprise party," Skyla said.

"Okay. Where will it be?" I asked.

"We want it to be at the gym," Elesa said.

"But how will we get the guys out of the gym long enough to decorate it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Skyl said sheepishly.

"What day is the party on?" I asked.

"Saturday," Elesa said.

"Saturday!? That's only three days away!" I yelled.

"I know," Skyla said, "But it's the only day where all three of them have the whole day off."

"I guess you're right," I said.

"We need to hold a meeting to figure out how to do this," Elesa said.

"When do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Are you busy tonight?" Skyla asked.

"No," I said.

"Then let's meet in Castelia City," Skyla said.

"Why Castelia City?" Elesa asked.

"Because we can all get there easily," Skyla said. "Meet me at the Pokemon Center." She hung up.

"Bye Roxie," Elesa said and hung up. After I packed a notebook, pen, and my Pokemon into a small shoulder bag, I headed to the docks.

"Hi Dad," I said, as I climbed onto the boat.

"Who are you seeing this time?" He asked as we set sail.

"Skyla and Elesa in Castelia City," I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"We are planning a party," I told him.

"What's the party for?" He asked.

"A birthday," I said.

"Who's?" He asked.

"Cress, Chili, and Cilan's," replied.

"Really? When is it?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Just because," He said.

"I'm not going to tell you. You're going to come to the party if I do," I said.

"So? Why wouldn't you want your dad at a party?" He asked.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can go to party and it will be fine," I said to him.

"Okay, okay. We're here now," He said.

"Thanks Dad," I said as I got off the boat and headed to the Pokemon Center.


	11. Cilan vs Emerald

**Okay, so Idiot ****_finally _****finished this chapter! Also, Idiot is sooooo mean! He got the whole cafeteria to sing to me last Tuesday and Thursday, since it was my birthday on Monday, so I have to kill him. Wish me luck!**

**Me: Say hi to the fans Idiot!**

**Idiot: Um...Do I have to?**

**Me: Say hi to them. Now.**

**Idiot: Um...Hi?**

**~Cilan**

"Good," I said, smiling smugly.

"Good?" Emerald echoed.

"Let's get the show on the road!" Emerald shouted from her side of the field.

"As you wish...time for my partner, Pansage!" I yelled back.

"Flare, I choose you!"

First my Pansage, a green monkey with bubbly eyes and a smile popped out of it's pokeball with a flash of light. Then Emerald's Flare raced onto the battlefield from where it sat next to Emerald.

"I shall let you have the first move, being a gentleman in all..."

"Whatever," Emerald answered with a sneer. "but I guess that's our cue!"

"Flare, let's show him your power with a Flamethrower attack!" Flare opened its mouth wide and blasted a pillar of fire through the space between the two Pokemon.

"Pansage! Use your Dig to dodge it!" I called calmly. Pansage furiously burrowed into the ground and underneath the searing flame.

"Pansage, counter with Bullet Seed!" I ordered. Pansage popped out of the ground behind Flare and blasted it with a sudden burst of seeds soaring through the air at bullet speed. The seeds hit the fiery fox with power and Flare collapsed to the ground with pain.

"Flare!"She said with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Flare," it replied.

"Use Fire Spin!"Emerald called.

"Flareon!" Flare shrieked. A flaming tornado stormed around the battlefield and towards Pansage.

"Dodge it, Pansage!" Pansage ran around the battlefield and the tornado continued to follow it.

"Use Bite to throw Flare into the flame!" I requested.

Pansage jumped towards Flare and latched its teeth on to it.

"Get it off with Fire Fang!" Emerald countered.

Flare latched its own pair of white beauties on to Pansage as they were engulfed in fire.

"Pansage!" My friend cried out.

"Now...use Scratch!"

Flare charged Pansage and slashed it backwards with its claws, right into the flaming tornado!

"Pannnn!"

"Oh, no!" I cried. "Pansage!"

"Pansage..." The monkey said weakly.

"Okay then! Pansage use your Rock Tomb!"

Large boulders appeared and then fell from the empty space between the roof and the battlefield.

"Flare! Use Fire Blast!"

A star-shaped blast of fire was hurled at an upward angle towards the boulders. It blew it into a thousand pieces and crumbled to the floor in a dusty heap.

"Pansage! Ready your Solar Beam attack!"I ordered.

I wasn't going down easily. I am a gym leader and have battled many battles in which held a knowledge of some sort. And I shall use that knowledge to win!

"Flare, Use Flamethrower, now!"Emerald yelled confidently.

"Now, Pansage! Use Dig!"

Pansage, still holding onto the charged ball of Solarbeam, dodged the attack by flowing downwards into the dirt.

"You know what, It's Evaluation Time!" I yelled "Flare here seems to possess a beautiful combination of the-spiciness-of-fire-and-the-rough-but-soft-power-of-normal-type-attacks! Giving it a flavorful performance on the battlefield and I'm assuming a large variety of spiciness and cuteness during the everyday life. Those are such luscious flames in which are spat up desperately from the classic body of the Flareon, evolution of the Eevee Pokemon from the Kanto region and some others. You two are a delicious combination and match...don't you think?!"

"I only caught the 'delicious combination' part, but you bet!" Emerald triumphed.

"Pansage, come on out!"

"Flare! Use Fire Fang!"

A fiery, fanged mouth shot upwards into the air just as Pansage, my partner, leaped out of the gravel.

"Do it!" Emerald ordered.

"Dodge it Pansage!" I called. Pansage did a little backflip and away from Flare. Dodging it easily and swiftly.

"Use your Fire Spin on more time!" Emerald shouted! The fiery vortex shot from Flare's gaping mouth and raged wildly and then raced across the battlefield.

"Aim your Solar Beam at the bottom of the vortex, Pansage!"I instructed.

The powerful beam shot at amazing speed across the field and hit the target...the bottom of the Fire Spin. It sent the tornado flying in Flare's direction...just as planned.

"No, Flare! NO!"Emerald screamed. I saw a flash of red energy and the tornado withered into nothingness. A fiery fire orb was surrounding Flare and Flare was seen to be unharmed. The move was called Heat Crash.

"All right!" she shrieked. "You learned Heat Crash! All right Flare, let's finish this!"

"Flareeeeeeee" the Pokemon cried as it soared across the battlefield and into Pansage. When the dust cleared, Pansage, my champion, had fainted.

"Looks like I won," Emerald said.

"And now it's Cress's turn to lose!" Chili yelled.

"Hey! I'm not going to lose!" Cress said. "You ready to do this?"

**Okay, so how boring was that chapter?**

**Idiot: This chapter wasn't boring!**

**Me: It kinda was.**

**Idiot: Hey! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!**

**Me: You know you're going to lose.**

**Idiot: I am not!**

**Me: You lost the last 10 times, including yesterday!**


	12. Chapter 12

I hope the last chapter wasn't too painfully long, but Idiot wrote it. Well anyway, this chapter will be short, and please vote on the ending! I have two different ones planned! They both hold a very exciting surprise! And when the poll is over, I'm not going to show you the results, you'll have to find that out!

**~Roxie**

"Finally!" Elesa said when I walked into the Pokemon Center.

"What took you so long?" Skyla asked.

"Geez guys, I got on the boat as soon as I got your call," I said.

"You did?" Elesa asked.

"Maybe we were being impatient," Skyla said.

"Okay, so what's the plan so far?" I asked as they dragged me to a table and sat me down. They sat down across from me.

"Um, nothing," Elesa said.

"We were waiting for you," Skyla said.

"Um, okay. So we have nothing to work with?" I asked.

"That's right," Elesa said. I mentally face-palmed.

"So, do you have any ideas?" I asked, pulling out my notebook and pen.

"Looks like one of us came prepared," Skyla said.

"Well, I think that if it will be a surprise party, we need to plan where it will be first," I said.

"Maybe at the Striaton Gym?" Elesa asked.

"We would need to find a way to get them out of the gym long enough to get it ready, and what about the fangirls?" I asked.

"Damn fangirls..." Skyla muttered.

"Any other ideas?" I asked.

"Maybe at one of our gyms?" Skyla said.

"We all have fans who gather around our gyms like a Sewaddle to honey," I pointed out.

"Oh right," Skyla said.

"This is harder than I thought," Elesa complained.

"Hm...Maybe it doesn't have to be a surprise party?" I suggested.

"But what's the fun in that?" Skyla whined.

"At least we be able to celebrate their birthday with them," I pointed out.

"Fine," Elesa sighed.

"Who's gym will it be at?" Skyla asked.

"How about theirs. They have a gym more adapt to parties," I suggested.

"Yeah, plus they aren't working on their birthday!" Skyla said enthusiastically.

I nodded. "Now we need to plan everything. Food, decorations, who will be invited..."


	13. Chapter 13

Roserade vs. Panpour. Who do you guys think will win? This battle will be _really _long because Idiot is going to keep making me type this it until the battle is at least 1,000 words, so this might take two chapters...

**~Cress**

"Ready for your final battle?" I asked Emerald.

"Yeah," She said.

"Panpour, you ready?" I asked the small blue water-type Pokemon.

_"Pour." _It nodded.

"I'll be the ref!" Chili yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"And I'll use Rose!" Emerald threw a Pokeball.

_"Roserade!" _A Pokemon that was about four feet tall and had two bunches of rose for hands, one red the other blue, came out of the Pokeball.

"Okay Panpour, you ready for a grass-type?" I asked my Pokemon. Panpour nodded and raced onto the battlefield.

"Okay, are both trainers ready?" Chili asked. Me and Emerald both nodded. "Then battle begin!"

"Panpour use Double Team!" I didn't waste a heartbeat.

_"Pour!" _Panpour started to make copies of itself.

"That's not going to work on us. Rose use Poison Needle on all of the copies!" Emerald commanded.

_"Rade!" _Rose shot poisonous needles at Panpour and all its copies.

"Panpour use Dig!" I called, knowing what would happen if Poison Needle hit.

Panpour started to quickly dig its way underground.

"Rose shoot the thorns down the hole!" Emerald called to her Pokemon. Rose immediately dashed over to the hole and aimed its rose-like hands down the hole.

"Panpour, quick! Resurface!" I called to my Pokemon.

_"Pour!" _Panpour quickly dug its way up through the ground and jumped onto a rock.

"Rose go after it!" Emerald yelled to her Pokemon.

_"Rose!" _The rose-like Pokemon quickly dashed toward my Pokemon.

"Now use Double Team!" I calmly commanded my Pokemon. Panpour made multiple copies of itself.

"Okay, then use Solar Beam on all of them!" Emerald called to her Pokemon. Rose began to gather sunlight.

"Panpour, use Scratch!" I quickly called to my Pokemon.

_"Pan!" _Panpour screeched before lunging at Rose and began to scratch it, stopping its Solar Beam.

_"Rose! Rade!" _The rose-like Pokemon cried as it was scratched.

"Panpour, now use Scald," I said calmly.

_"Pour." _Panpour nodded before shooting the searing-hot water at Rose.

_"Rose!" _The Pokemon cried before it went flying through the air and hitting a wall.

"Rose are you okay?!" Emerald cried, running to her Pokemon, who had just fainted.

"And the winner is the gym leader, Cress!" Cilan called.

"At least one of us won," Chili said, "Too bad it wasn't me."

"Rose return," Emerald returned her Pokemon.

"Panpour, you did awesome, but it's time to return now," I said, holding out Panpour's Pokeball.

"Emerald, since you won against me and Chili, you get the Trio Badge," Cilan said, walking up to Emerald with our gym's badge.

"Thank you," Emerald said, taking the badge. "You ready to go Flare?"

_"Flare!" _The fox-like Pokemon cried.

"Bye," Emerald waved before leaving the gym.

"Bye!" Chili called after her. Me and Cilan were silent.

"Can you believe that this Saturday we will be 19?" Chili asked suddenly.

"What's so shocking about it? You'll always be a little kid," I teased him.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Chili said, trying to hit me.

"Missed me!" I ran a few steps and stuck my tongue out at him...


End file.
